Telling The World
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Sophie made a mistake. Now she wants to win her girl back ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

"Damn, Sophie. I told you to leave me alone! Go home" I heard Sian shouting from the window, but that didn't stop me. If it was possible it encouraged me even more to carry on with my plans.

I was determined to show her my love. To make things right with her this time.

And so I began to shout our love story literally from the rooftops, not ashamed anymore.

But let's start at the beginning.

"It was my first semester at university. I was studying to become a teacher. I love being around kids and this is my way to do something for the future, that's what I wanted to do with my life.

Therefore I often ended up in the university's library. Urgh, these huge shelves, lots and lots of books, it's horrible. Don't get me wrong I love reading it's just that I don't like searching the books and sitting in this quiet creepy place. I hated libraries, well… yeah, until that day.

I was in search of an educational book when I saw her.

An angel-like creature with golden locks. She sat alone at a desk, deeply sunken into the books theories.

She wore nerd glasses which made her even more adorable to me. At this point I already thought I had never seen someone more beautiful than her all my entire life."

Flashback:

"Hey, I'm sorry. Is this seat taken?" The blonde looked up and saw a young woman pointing at the seat opposite of her. "No, feel free to sit down" Sian said while offering a nice smile. It didn't happen often that a beauty like this brunette walked into her life. Sure she had had a bunch of girls who were more than willing to go out with her and stuff, but none of them were as gorgeous as this lady in front of her.

"I'm Sophie by the way" the brunette extended her hand towards Sian while grinning widely. "Sian" said also smiling and shaked hands with her.

Sophie's POV - Present:

"We talked for ages that day in the library. Honestly it was the best day of my life when I met her. We got on quite amazing from the start and we immediately became close friends. We studied together and hang out nearly every day, until one fateful night changed everything.

The night we kissed for the first time. I remember it as if it has happened yesterday…

We were watching some films after passing some quite important exams since we were both too exhausted to go out and party. Having both drunken a considerably amount of alcohol something was bound to happen between us. All that constantly flirting and the tension that had built up . Between two rom-coms I had decided to prepare some more popcorn in the kitchen. Little did I know that she was standing behind me, when I turned around and let the bowl fall down due to my shock. But somehow none of us seemed to care about it, cause we were both lost in each other's eyes.

I don't know who it was that leaned in first. All I remember is that amazing feeling she gave me with that kiss."

She looked up to the window. The blonde was nowhere to be seen, but Sophie knew that she was sitting near the window and that she was listening.

"Well, after that we kind of tried to keep things normal between us. As friends since we were both focused on our career and stuff. That didn't work out, cause whenever we were out together we always ended up at her or my place. It happened more and more often. At first it was just sex, but I soon realized that I had feelings for her. It was at this party, when I saw a drunken lad dancing closely to her. Far too close for my liking, but who was I to complain? We were not in a relationship, we had made that clear. We were just friends with benefits, fuck buddies, who cared about each other.

Later that night I drank myself into oblivion. Trying to drown my growing feelings.

Little did I know that she had started developing feelings as well.

Being afraid of my own feelings and the power I indirectly gave her, the power to break me, I pushed her away.

I ignored her calls, didn't answer any of her messages, I had stopped every contact even if it killed me.

One day it all got too much, I had missed her too damn much so I drank again.

I drank until I had the courage to go to her. I went to her place and poured my heart out. She declared her love for me that night too and I was over the moon about it.

The following months were like heaven. We enjoyed our new relationship and everything that came with it.

It was when things became more serious about us when I bailed. She had asked me to move in with her which I wasn't ready for. Work wrecked it's toll on me and I got stressed. Furthermore I still hadn't come out. She still was my dirty little secret, because I wasn't ready to tell people. I was selfish at that time, she wanted to tell the world about us and I dismissed her wishes because I was afraid of the reaction. So she stayed silent about it, about us.

Then we began to pick up fights over stupid little things.

I should have stayed calmer and should have more focused on her feelings instead of my own ones.

I remember that at this time she had a colleague named Jamie, who fancied her.

The green-eyed monster called jealousy got the better of me and nearly every evening that she worked late I suspected her cheating on me.

A job-offer in Miami fulfilled the perfect disaster as I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I packed my things and told her to become happy with this stupid Jamie.

I lied to her and felt never more self-hatred in my life as I told her that I've never loved her.

The way her eyes lost its sparkle this day, it ripped my heart apart.

I got onto that airplane and pretended that I didn't care about it all.

As soon as I got there I threw myself into work. I was having my absolute dream-job, but I couldn't even enjoy it. She was constantly on my mind. I couldn't think, eat or even sleep without her. It all just seemed unimportant without her by my side. My dream was worth nothing without her. She had become my dream.

So I did the only thing that was possible and jumped on the next plane to get here.

To get the love of my life, Sian Powers, back."

Suddenly the door opened. Sian came out of her house, tears being clearly visible on her cheeks.

Salty water cascading down her soft skin.

"Is it true?...Everything you just said?...Or was it all a lie like you told me a week ago?" Sian had a hurt and at the same time an enraged look on her face.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Sophie whispered

"I meant every word I said" Also being near tears.

"I'm not scared any more, I'd shout it from the rooftops if you would ask me to. I love you, Sian" They locked gazes, being lost in each others eyes.

"Well shouting our story in front of my house for everyone to hear is pretty much like shouting it from the rooftops, don't you think?" Sian winked shyly.

"Listen, Sian, I'm serious. I know I've messed this up the first time. But I'm here to make it right. I'm in love with you. And I'm not scared anymore, not about coming out nor about being committed. I love you, Sian… "

"I love you too, Sophie Webster" Sian threw herself with teary eyes into the brunette and leaned in to kiss her.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
